Things That Go Bump In The Night
by Rockmoss
Summary: Her name was 201. Her orders were to destroy him and the whole Hellsing organization. What happens when a monster is created with no memory of being human? M for violence and mature themes. Updated biweekly.


**Hellllo my pretties! I've had lots of stories in my head and this is the first that I'm putting into words. It will be, in the end, probably around 40 000 words and rated M for violence and sexiness. Meow! So rate, tell me what to change or what you like or how I'm butchering the characters. Tell me where you want the story to head and I'll take you there. Oh the things we'll see. Updates are biweekly.  
**

**This is just an introduction chapter, action is to come.**

**---------------**

The floor was damp and cold, and the prolonged sitting hurt her tailbone. Her mind had no recollection of the amount of time she had been there. Her mind could not remember a day outside of there. There- were ever she was. Footsteps sounded out of the room. It was the doctor. She knew the doctor. He came to see her every day, and he was her only company. There were occasional whispers in the mirrored wall, but besides the doctor, no one spoke to her.

The doctor opened the door and smiled at her. "Good morning number 201. How are you feeling today?" He looked down at a clipboard and back to her, smiling again.

"I'm sore," she replied.

"Well that is to be expected, you've been sore a long time now. What else? Tell me everything you feel." She just shrugged her shoulders. "O..k... how about your back, how do your wings feel?"

"They're better now, they hurt a while ago. You made them feel better." The doctor grinned at this. He wrote it down on his papers. '201 successful. Start combat training immediately.'

**---------------**

Integra sighed. "Walter, why did I just get this invitation now?" She shuffled through the mail on her desk, tapping her foot in an annoyed manner. Walter bowed and frowned up at her.

"I brought it to you as soon as Hellsing received it. It looks like Section 13 is ignoring proper form in the announcement of charity balls." Integra sighed again.

"They must be up to something. This is so last minute and held on Scottish soil as well. They would have been advised to host it on British soil based on security. Are we sure it is safe?" Walter grinned at Integra.

"It does say that pertinent guests are also invited. I would say that Alucard is pertinent."

**---------------**

A ghoul staggered out from behind a couch. His blood stained mouth and bared teeth gave a low moan. It felt something calling to him, drawing him towards the sounds from the kitchen. There was something in there, something that begged to be consumed. Relishing in the thought of his gaping jaw baring down flesh, old blood over flowed in his mouth. He shuffled closer. His dead eyes were blind to the gun pulled in front of his face. His dead brain was numb to the petty emotions of fear that he should be experiencing. His mind was full of a command. The command to kill and devour. This thought pounded into his skull, being repeated over and over. He must kill. He must devour. He must kill. He must devour. Then... silence.

The body of the ghoul slid down against the back of the couch. A bullet hole replaced the command.

A glint of moonlight shawn though the broken kitchen window. It reflected on a pair of glasses, cascading the room in an unearthly red glow. The red light matched the new, bloody paint job.

"Police Girl," the shadowed figure cooed. "Have you dispatched the vampire yet?" He sauntered through the walls to the outside, darkness licking the bricks. "I can hear you struggle, please keep your fear to yourself."

"Sor... Sorry Master!" a shrill voice called back. "I can't find him! He was just in my sights and then he disappeared." Seras fidgeted with her cannon. How could she shoot what wasn't there?

Alucard levitated up the side of the house, peering through the upstairs walls at Seras. "I can see him perfectly. Don't forget that we can walk through walls. Use your inner eye and find him. Then destroy him." Seras took a deep breath, even though she knew she didn't need to breathe anymore. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine a hole opening up in her forehead. Blinking her inner eye she turned around, making a 360 to scope out her surroundings. Bed, check. Dresser, check. Washroom, check. Washroom... she hadn't looked in there yet. She opened her eyes and silently maneuvered her way to the bathroom door. Kicking it in, she whipped her halconnencannon in the direction her inner eye told her to. Barely feeling a ricochet, her weapon found its mark and a section of the wall turned into dust and flaming drywall. "Very good Police Girl. Now let's go home, I'm hungry."

Walking back to the Hellsing castle, Alucard took out his cellphone. "Mission was a success, Master. (pause) Yes, she killed him. (pause) No, she still isn't ready to take a mission on her own. (pause) No, she has not eaten yet. Besides you, that is. Would you mind me sucking on a finger? I'm hungry too."

Integra froze on the phone. He had a habit of saying just the right things to render her speechless. Feeling her discomfort through the call, Alucard grinned. "Just get back to Hellsing, servant!" She slammed the phone down, making Alucard grin even further.

**---------------**

Creation 201 shifted her weight between her legs. She wasn't used to standing this long. Her time spent in the observatory took a toll on her endurance. A man dangled from a rope, his arms held fast above his head. "Attack," she heard. But he was like the doctor, she couldn't attack the doctor. "That was an order, attack!" Pushing the wrongness out of her mind, she let her adrenalin flow and went for him. All that was left of the captive was a bloody spot left for the janitor.


End file.
